User blog:THEJJRAT/Deleted SCP Reference Guide: Part Two
A reference to deleted or unpopular SCPs for possible stories. DrChandra Item #: SCP-3077 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3077 is to be kept in security vault C2 at Site-64 when not in use. Instances of SCP-3077-1, -2, and -3 may only be created with permission from SCP-3077’s head researcher. Said instances may only be created within a hermetically sealed and fully secured test chamber, and must be destroyed via incineration once testing is concluded. Description: SCP-3077 is a cotton candy machine possessing an ornate, custom-made spinning head fashioned from beryllium bronze, engraved with numerous unidentified symbols and embedded with eleven smooth oval gems around the circumference, one for each of the ‘basic colour terms1’. Similar to SCP-1921, SCP-3077 possesses a pump and reservoir connected to the spinning head, with the reservoir reading '110% Supernatural Clown’s Milk – Free Ranged and Funhouse Fresh!'. The reservoir was empty at the time of acquisition by the Foundation, although a small amount of SCP-1921-A32 had been used to write the words ‘LIFE IS SWEET’ on the side of SCP-3077. When tests with ordinary sugar failed to produce any anomalous results, permission was granted to partially fill the reservoir with 50 ml of SCP-1921-A3 from cryogenic storage, resulting in a black cotton candy designated SCP-3077-1. While SCP-3077-1 is visually and chemically identical to SCP-1921-A23, it is also animate, highly hydrophobic, and resistant to caustic substances. Once a critical mass of approximately 500 grams has been reached, SCP-3077-1 will coagulate into a single form resembling a gaunt humanoid missing its legs (designated SCP-3077-2) and crawl out of the bowl. Instances are capable of producing crude vocalizations though are incapable of speech. Individual instances of SCP-3077-2 typically possess orifices upon the head to approximate facial features, however the size, shape, position and number of these orifices varies between instances. Instances are often deformed in some manner, common deformities including collapsed skulls and disproportionate body parts, with nearly a third of all instances being conjoined at various points of the body. Instances of SCP-3077-2 will drag themselves around aimlessly until encountering human life, at which point they will swarm any humans present and attempt to enter their mouths. Since instances do not possess anomalous strength or durability, initial assaults can be fended off fairly easily. However, SCP-3077-2 instances can only be effectively neutralized by exposure to temperatures in excess of 170 degrees Celsius. If destroyed by brute force, SCP-3077-2 will immediately reconstitute into new instances and resume its assault. Tests with D-class have shown that SCP-3077-2 will maintain their assault indefinitely until victims are too exhausted to defend themselves. Once SCP-3077-2 has entered the mouth of its victim, it will override their central nervous systems via yet undetermined means and control them in a jerky, puppet-like manner. At this point the victim is classified as SCP-3077-3. EEG readings indicate that instances of SCP-3077-3 remain fully conscious. Tendrils of SCP-3077-1 will typically emerge from the mouth and run across the instances' face along random paths. Unlike SCP-1921-A2, SCP-3077-1, -2 and -3 are unaffected by the music produced by SCP-1921-B4. Upon finding humans unaffected by SCP-3077-2, instances of SCP-3077-3 will put on a performance to the best of its ability, dancing about in an uncoordinated manner and producing hoarse, wordless, songs from its throat. The performance will continue until either the audience is out of sight or the instance expires. Instances of SCP-3077-3 can live for several days before dying of dehydration. Instances will not consume food or drink of their own accord, but can be kept alive indefinitely if restrained and provided with an IV drip or force fed. Upon expiration, the instance of SCP-3077-2 will abandon its host and seek a new victim. Recovery: SCP-3077 was acquired by the Foundation after an anonymous phone call indicated the presence of GoI-233 (Herman Fuller's Circus of the Disquieting) in ██████████ County, Oregon. Mobile Task Force Kappa 14 "AH! Sideshow Bob!" was dispatched and upon arrival discovered SCP-3077, a mound of 40 burned corpses (all determined to have been previous instances of SCP-3077-3) and a woman designated PoI-3077-01. Upon recovery, PoI-3077-01 was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Below is the preliminary interview with PoI-3077-01 and MTF Kappa 14, recovered from the commander’s bodycam. Commander: Christ, this one's alive. Miss? Miss, can you hear me? (PoI-3077-01 nods and vocalizes emphatically) Good. I’m going to untie you, is that all right? (PoI-3077-01 nods again, and the commander proceeds to undo her bindings. Upon doing so, he uncovers Document 3077-01) PoI-3077-01: Oh my God, thank you so much. I thought I was going to die out here. Commander: Miss, can you tell me what happened to you, or to those bodies? PoI-3077-01: Are you cops? You look like a S.W.A.T. team or something. Commander: Who we are isn't important at the moment. This note I found on you says you're with Herman Fuller’s Circus. Is that true? Agent Nunez: The Circus was definitely here, judging by this contraption. I am so frickin’ sick of Clown’s Milk. PoI-3077-01: Count yourself lucky you don’t know where it comes from. The monsters they milk it from are straight out of a nightmare. Commander: So you are with Herman Fuller’s Circus? PoI-3077-01: (Hesitates briefly) Okay, yes, I was; but I’m pretty sure I’m out of a gig now. My name is Saccharina Sweet, and I’m a Carnival Confectionarian. I made magic candy for them, but they tied me up and left me out here in the middle of nowhere so screw 'em. (Visibly upset) They killed my babies, burned them alive with me lying here helpless! I'll tell you anything you want to know if you promise I'll be free to go afterwards. Commander: It’s not my call to decide what happens to you Miss, but I am going to get you somewhere you’ll be safe. If you can tell us what happened here it would help us out a lot, and might make the eggheads more inclined to go easy on you. PoI-3077-01: Fair enough. I can do that. I guess it started a few months ago when I was studying the black cotton candy and reading over my Nana's old Book of Shadows, and I realized I could make a machine that could create Sugar Golems. I thought they’d be fluffy little people, singing and dancing for the crowds. They’d be a huge hit and I might be able to move myself up the Circus’s pecking order. So I pitched my idea to Icky… Commander: Who’s Icky? PoI-3077-01: She’s the Ringmaster now. She and the upside down face guy are in charge. Don’t ask me what happened to Fuller, I don’t know. That was before my time and no one seems to want to talk about. Agent Nunez: Yeah, in the interviews I read one of the Circus’s former stars mentioned a female Ringmaster. Said she was hot. PoI-3077-01: She’s a Clown. Clown with a capital C, as in not human. You into that? Agent Nunez: I hate Clowns. Commander: Miss, please continue your story. PoI-3077-01: So I pitched my idea to Icky, and she loved it, except that she renamed them to Sugar Babies. She got me everything I needed and I got straight to work. I succeeded in making the golems, but they weren’t quite as I envisioned them. Hell, they were horrifying, but everything in that Circus is horrifying so no one seemed to care. PoI-3077-01: They were too deformed to sing and dance, but they kept trying because they knew that’s what I wanted them to do. I felt so bad, like a god who had made their creation too frail to live up to their divine standards. PoI-3077-01: Icky decided that because they were so light we should do an acrobatics and gymnastics routine, and because they could be torn apart and put back together we could incorporate some dark slapstick humour into the act. I went along with it and worked with the trainers and performers, even though everything had strayed so far from my original vision. PoI-3077-01: Everything progressed smoothly and eventually it was our opening night; Saccharina Sweet’s Sensationally Sublime Sugar Babies! They love alliteration at the Circus. Anyway, we were in the ring, the spotlight was on us, but they wouldn't perform. My golems, my babies, they just sat there, staring out at the audience. Then all hell broke loose. PoI-3077-01: They scattered into the audience, leaping into their mouths and forcing themselves down their throats, controlling them from the inside like meat puppets. Even though they aren't that strong they can be quick when they want, and they targeted the most vulnerable members of the audience, including little kids. They had never done anything like that before, I was dumbfounded. Commander: Crap, is that what these bodies are? Did you all hear that? These bodies are Level 4 anomalous bio-hazards! Bag and tag accordingly, full hazmat handling protocols in effect! Agent Zelenski: Yes sir! Commander: Please continue Miss. PoI-3077-01: Manny, the upside down face guy, he tried to intervene and one went inside his mouth too, except that one came flying back out screaming. Whatever’s behind that inverted face, it’s gotta be pretty messed up. The audience fled in terror except for the ones my babies got, and they used their new bodies to sing and dance for me, like I had always wanted them to. PoI-3077-01: Icky completely lost her shit. She’s normally manically happy, but when she’s mad all that energy is turned into rage. She lifted me up by my throat, she’s a lot stronger than she looks, and started strangling me. She called me a traitor, accused me of planning this all along, said that I had murdered their guests, that my golems had tried to kill Manny and that they could have killed her girlfriend or the rest of her family and she just kept ranting until I passed out. Commander: She tried to kill you? Why do you think she let you go? PoI-3077-01: I don’t know why she didn’t kill me. Maybe Manny stopped her. I heard him say once that freaks shouldn't kill freaks when there's a whole world of people with torches and pitchforks ready to do it for us. PoI-3077-01: When I came to I was already tied up and he was carrying me. I think we went through the Kaleidoscope, but I was blindfolded so I’m not sure. He set me on the ground next to my babies' burning corpses. The only thing he said to me the whole time was 'Sorry kid, but if it's any consolation this wasn't even the worst opening night I've seen,'. PoI-3077-01: What are you going to do with me? Commander: For now we’re going to give you some food and any medical care you need, then take you to our nearest holding facility. Just do what they say, answer all their questions, and maybe you’ll see the outside of those walls someday. PoI-3077-01: Okay. Right now, all I want is to get away from the stench of these bodies. PoI-3077-01: I never could stand the smell of burning sugar. PoI-3077-01 is currently being held at Site-64 as a person of interest regarding both SCP-3077 and GoI-233. Testing has confirmed that instances of SCP-3077-2 do not attack PoI-3077-01, and instances of SCP-3077-3 appear to congregate around her when she is present. However, she does not appear to possess any ability to control either. Testing has also shown that despite possessing extensive knowledge and expertise on anomalous phenomenon, PoI-3077-01 is a non-anomalous human. As such she has not been given SCP status, but is to be considered a valuable asset for both her anomalous expertise and inside knowledge of GoI-233. As she has been highly cooperative with testing and questioning, she is to be housed in a low-security residential wing with limited and supervised access to the Site-64's common facilities along with standard guest privileges conditional on her continued cooperation and good behaviour. - Document 3077-01 Dear Essie Kindly accept this gift of an enchanting and enchanted cotton candy machine for your collection, as a token of our appreciation for disposing of the accompanying mound of smouldering, golem infested carcases, and the treacherous witch who made them. Do not believe the witch's lies. She will feign helplessness over her creations, but they obey her will, not her words. Do with her as you will, but don’t go too easy on her. She made my little Lollipop cry. ~ Have a disquieting day, Icky Footnotes 1. Pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white, black, brown and grey. 2. A viscous black liquid of anomalous composition that will cause a fatal spike in serotonin levels in anyone who consumes it in its pure form. Originally discovered with SCP-1921. 3. Cotton Candy produced from SCP-1921. 4. A self-playing calliope, originally found with SCP-1921. Researcher Hendrix R Item #: SCP-3046 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3046 is to be driven on at all times, to keep it stationary. Available Class-D personnel will be the drivers, due to SCP-3046's unpredictable behavior. If there is a shortage of Available Class-D Personnel, all cameras in the area are to watch SCP-3046, as it moves quickly. Once there is enough personnel available, SCP-3046 is to be driven on immediately. Description: SCP-3046 is a 5 mile stretch of road. Currently, it is located in ███████, ███████. No cities or towns are close by, as ██████ usually is an unpopulated area. This, however, is subject to change. SCP-3046 has sidewalks, but they seem to throw people off the second they shift their weight onto the foot that's placed on the sidewalk (see Sidewalk Report). Below are a list of reports stating the results of tests with SCP-3046 Sidewalk Report Date:████████ 5 Class-D Personnel were instructed to walk down the side of SCP-3046. Each was thrown off almost instantly. However, one personnel was able to stay on for 10 minutes, after which he claims he saw Satan himself (Later to be revealed as SCP-3046-1). Less than 2 hours later, he was found dead in the facility. Extended time Report Date:███████ 2 Class-D Personnel were instructed to stand on SCP-3046, for 3 hours. Less than 1 hour and 30 minutes later, both of them dropped dead as a black void appeared to suck up the bodies. Afterward, a humanoid figure, referred to as SCP-3046-1, came out and LOST SCP-3046-1 Report Date:███████ While trying to contact SCP-3046-1, SCP-3046 started to shake, even though cars had been driving on it. Then, the void opened up again, sucked up most of the cars and Agent ███████, who was monitoring the site at the time. SCP-3046-1 then walked out. According to surviving Class-D Personnel, SCP-3046-1 is a humanoid figure, with Satan like features. He "warned" the remaining Personnel and the 2 other agents who were also monitoring the site. LOST Unknown author Item #: SCP-3043 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: 5x5x5 meter room, with concrete walls. There should be no windows in the room nor hallway. There must be 4 cameras in each corner of the room watching every inch of the room at all times. The room will have a light on the ceiling that will only be turned on when the door is closed. Outside of the main containment room is a hallway that circles the room, to keep SCP-3043 escaping to any light source. The hallway must contain one door only, which is the entry and exit. The room must stay dark at all times except for testing and when the doors are closed. No sources of light may be taken into the room, except for testing, and the light may not be turned on except for when the doors are closed. All lights must be off in the room and the hallway whenever the doors are open. The lights may be turned when the door is closed in the room. SCP-3043 is currently held at Site ██. Description: SCP-3043 is a humanoid figure that is in the form of a shadow. He appears to be a male and his exact height is unknown as he has been seen changing size in his containment room. When ever SCP-3043 comes into contact with a human in his base form (SCP-3043), he is extremely hostile. SCP-3043 is only animated when there are light sources to cast his shadow. When there is no source of light and SCP-3043's shadow is unable to be casted, it is known as his second form, also known as SCP-3043-1. At this time, we have been unable to communicate with SCP-3043. Whenever SCP-3043 comes in contact with another humans shadow, he attacks it, and the damage he does to the shadow affects the human as well. SCP-3043 attacks the shadow until the human is dead. Afterwards, he waits for more prey. Addendum 3043_001: List of Notable Observations Date █/██/██ Description: Class D personnel was chosen for testing. Before entering the room, they were told to try to fight back with their shadow. Class D Personnel began to use their shadows to fight back, and it appeared that SCP-3043 was actually taking damage. SCP-3043 collapsed, apparently unconscious. Unknown author Item #: SCP-3044 Object Class: Safe Euclid Special Containment Procedures: The entity will stay in a 10x10x10m room, on his own. If anyone enters that room they will be politely asked to leave The entity is inside of a locked 10x10x10m room, behind a reversed air-lock in Site-EXPUNGED. If personnel are to enter said room a subject will ask politely for them to leave if they fail to leave they will die from a mysterious manner, usually from instant Heart attack or Hypoxia. Description: The entity seems to be a humble male standing approximately one and a half(1.5) meters tall with only three fingers on each hand, he seems to smile all of the time and has unauthorised access to the database, only using it to entertain himself. The entity is a tall, dark male standing approximately two and a half(2.5) meters tall with three sharp claws on each hand, any attempt to touch or distract him results in the subject instantly dying. The entity browses all of the database, constantly uploading files to a website at the domain of: www.scp-wiki.EXPUNGED. Cameras located in the corners of the room constantly flicker with uploaded pages, it is still unknown how he bypasses security protocols. Addendum: Any images of the entity are instantly deleted with no signs of access to the file. The entity became hostile only after one(1) Class-D personnel tried to unplug it after being asked to. Body of said Class-D is nowhere to be found. This anomaly is pending authorisation by O5 personnel to have a termination order, not for human danger, for being able to leak information. Unknown author Item #: SCP-3950 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Item SCP-3950 is to be kept it a closed container at all times. No personnel may enter the container of SCP-3950 unless authorised. Any personnel who enters the container must keep SCP-3950 off sight at all times. Any personnel that sees SCP-3950 must be removed from the container and tied down for 24 hours. SCP-3950-1 must be given a constant supply of electricity to ensure the battery does not run out. If the battery of SCP-3950-1 does run out, SCP-3950-2 will move to the closest Android or Apple tablet nearby, no matter the distance. If SCP-3950-1 does run out of battery, another Apple or Android tablet is to be kept nearby, and placed within the original containment chamber by blindfolded personnel. Description: SCP-3950-2 takes the form of an electronic, touch screen tablet of either Android or Apple, no other electronic tablet can be classed as SCP-3950-2, and will have no effect on any personnel who view it. It was discovered by the daughter of DENIED and given to local authorities, where it was taken and contained within facility 17. The tablet will display a short text of dialogue from DENIED on his final day of working in a hat factory. D-6754 was told by the interviewer to read SCP-3950-2 and reacted shocked at what he read. No further actions were abnormal from D-6754 that day. On the following day, D-6754 began to report an unpleasant itch on the base of his foot, and began to scratch frantically. Upon repeating these actions for six (6) days, D-6754 struck an artery after scratching through all layers of skin, but appeared anomalous to the severe damage he had take, continuing to scratch at the base of his foot. Later that same day, at 23:45, D-6754 begun to scratch at a high pace and with more violence than previous days. After scratching for another 15 minutes, at exactly 00:00, D-6754's fingers reached and other side of his foot, creating a hole. Once the hole opened, D-6754 finally died of blood loss at exactly 00:00, not a second out, exactly seven (7) days after reading SCP-3950-2. Unknown author Item #: SCP-3902 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures:SCP-3902 other known as Paul and shall be refered to in the rest of this entry as Paul. Paul is to be kept in a 3.048M room by 3.048M chamber containing a basic mattress and bookshelves. In the scenario that Paul breaches he must be found and kept out of the line of sight of ALL SCP once found he should be decapitated and his head placed back into he chamber and within 5 minutes he will reform. Paul is not allowed to be allowed to see any SCP including through pictures or video surveillance PERIOD. Description: Paul is white causation male who appears to be in his mid teens however Paul claims he is over 800 years old. Paul is currently measures at 182.88CM tall.Paul has been observed to be able to "Borrow" and slightly modify SCP abilities of SCP's he has in his line of sight. Test Log 1: SCP-999 was brought to Paul's chamber. Paul showed interest in SCP-999 beginning to communicate with it before emitting a small shockwave making some personnel giggle slightly. Test Log 2: SCP-049 was brought to Paul they engaged in conversation consisting of small talk. About 5 minutes in Paul pointed to Agent REDACTED with SCP-049 nodding. Paul proceeded to politely ask for Agent REDACTED to come in the request was denied and the eat ended. Test Log 3: Paul was brought to SCP-294 upon arrival Paul ordered a cup of coca cola before handing it to a random agent. Paul soon sprayed sulfuric acid into 3 agents before being decapitated and contained. Test Log 4: "Whoever did this deserves to be fired" Paul was brought to SCP-457 and upon entry simply sat down nodding to the fire. After five minutes of nothing happening Paul was retrieved. While Paul was being brought to his chamber he engulfed himself and 4 agents that were escorting him killing the agents before making his way to SCP-457 and killing remaining personnel and releasing SCP-457. Paul then proceeded to. The rest has been Redacted by request of 05 council Category:Blog posts